Battle of The Bravest
by Malfoy's Boxers
Summary: Draco and Harry were fighting over who was the bravest of both, it lead to some bold kissing, but they were not satisfied with the outcome. In order to prove who's better, they have to fight the Battle of the Bravest; a game of dares and uncanny results.
1. Prologue

**Initially I wrote this as a drabble, and it was going quite well until I thought that making it into a longer, chapter story would be a good idea. It's not, it's a terrible idea...but I'm doing it anyway. The plot is quite obvious and, I dare say, you can guess the whole thing just from this point. They are a little OOC too but...I'll try to fix that along the way. I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good and that I, Malfoy's Boxers, will give the story a twist and turn...but making it all turn out the best. By the way, this was wrote and re-read by me, there are no beta readers related to this story so, yeah...  
><strong>

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters in any way; it belongs to the amazing J. K. Rowling and ever so splendid Warner Brothers studios that make those delicious films. I limit myself to borrowing Jo's amazing characters from time to time.

* * *

><p><strong>Battle of the Bravest – Prologue:<strong>

Draco was bored, and that's never good. He looked around to see if there was something, anything that could resemble fun. There was nothing, that is, until Harry Potter decided to walk right into his peripheral vision...wait, Harry freaking Potter was actually walking towards him. That was uncanny.  
>'Relax Malfoy, just trying to make sure that you won't play dirty during today's game,' Harry wore a smug grin, arms crossed in front of his chest and spectacles gently sliding from the bridge of his nose.<br>'What gave you the idea that I'd do such thing, hum Potter?' Draco mimicked Harry's posture.  
>'You were just talking about it with your friends, how you were going to take down the brave Harry Potter,' the smug grin only got bigger. 'It was obvious what you meant'.<br>'I think you added the brave part' spat Draco.  
>'Oh...I don't think so Malfoy, and there's no use trying to deny it,' said Harry. 'Deep down you actually admire me; I get it, you being a chicken and all'.<br>'I do no such thing!' shouted the blonde boy. 'I'm much braver than you are, or will ever be as a matter of fact!'  
>'Then prove it.' Those were Harry's only words, and they were good enough for Draco, or at least as good as they were going to get.<br>'You are going to regret that dear Potter, to the very core.'  
>Harry's reaction was quite simply to remove his wand from his terribly worn out cloak but...there were soft lips touching his even before he could think properly. Why was Draco kissing him? Was that his solid proof of bravery? Harry had no idea, but kissing him wasn't as odd or disgusting as he initially thought it would be so, in order to prove that he, the Boy who Lived was stronger, and braver, and more manlier (regardless of the fact they were two boys kissing), he kissed back, fiercely.<br>The whole Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry watched with flabbergasted faces, mouths wide open and a look of pure and shear horror as the boys performed their...battle of the bravest.  
>'See?' said Draco, interrupting the kiss. 'I'm the bravest! Ha! The bravest of them all!'<br>'.Not' whispered the slightly breathless Harry Potter. 'I kissed you back, so our bravery has been proved to be the same, at least in this subject. I doubt you'd ever fight a Dragon like I did last year, or rescue a loved one, or get through a labyrinth...and fight Voldemort!'  
>'No deal Harry, I have showed you my point, and quite skilfully if I might add!'<br>'No Draco, you didn't,' Harry walked closer to Draco's face, so close that everyone else thought they were going to kiss again. 'I'm braver than you, and always will be. And since when am I Harry, wasn't I Potter right before the kiss?'  
>'One, that was not a kiss; two, I'm the bravest; three, it was an innocent mistake, and four...you just called me Draco.'<br>'Well then Malfoy, let's settle this with the ultimate battle of the bravest, and may the best man win!' Harry gestured, a glint in his eyes and a smile on his face, one not even Hermione or Ron had ever seen before.  
>'Challenge accepted...Potter.'<p>

Little did Draco know that Harry had taken Felix Felicis, the Liquid Luck potion, just mere moments before the two had their brutal encounter. It was Harry trying to get over boredom, just like Draco wanted to do the same. But now, it was quite obvious that neither Harry or Draco were bored, as a matter of fact, they were quite excited.


	2. Chapter 1: Daunting Mornings

**Hi there, sorry for only posting a 1st (kind of second) chapter this late, I've been on and off with this but I finally figured out how I want it to be. You see, I had this chapter written down already, but I didn't like it so I deleted the file and decided to start over. Today, I saw this beautiful very Slytherin like notebook for sale at a bookstore and instantly bought it. It's black and has some nice green stripes in the front, and the best thing about it is the inside, all green!  
>So, I was at my uncle's house and started writing the chapter in my cunning Slytherin notebook, again.<br>I made a strong and probably problematic decision though. I like writing small chapters so, ultimately, this fic will have faster updates but smaller chapters...are you ok with that? Please let me know! ( * 3 * )  
>And now tah dah! <strong>

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters in any way; it belongs to the amazing J. K. Rowling and ever so splendid Warner Brothers studios that make those delicious films. I limit myself to borrowing Jo's amazing characters from time to time.

* * *

><p><strong>Battle of the Bravest - Chapter1: Daunting Mornings, they come as they go.<strong>

Morning came just as beautiful and daunting as ever, yes, mornings can be quite contradictive.  
>Draco woke up feeling slightly embarrassed, the word itself being an understatement of how he really felt.<br>'Why in Salazar's underwear did I kiss Potter? Why did my stupid, _stupid_ brain think of it as a good idea?' said the blonde boy, thinking aloud.  
>'Well...Draco, we all knew that fixation with Potter was beyond healthy, and quite obsessive if I might add but...I never thought it was like <em>that<em>.' Blaise was standing at the dorm's door, arms limp on each side of his body and wearing a playful smile, however looking slightly surprised; what puzzled Draco the most was how sarcastic he had sounded, like he knew something like that would happen.  
>'Not like that Blaise! It was a bet to prove who was the bravest...' Draco whispered those last words phrasing them slower, afraid that the other boy would realize just how dim-witted his actions had been, just how he had already come to perceive.<br>'Well, that was stupid' Apparently Blaise was smarter than Draco had initially thought, or perhaps he was the one that was slow.  
>'Well, thank you Blaise...like I haven't thought of that yet!'<br>'Oh please Draco' Blaise said, crossing his arms 'you knew perfectly well what you were doing when you kissed him!' he was gesturing now, moving his arms all over the place as if trying to make a point 'the fact is, you only came to realize now what we all knew for about a year already'.  
>'Found out what exactly?' screamed Draco.<br>'That you have the freaking hots for Potter! Bloody hell, you might even love him.'  
>'Shut up Blaise!' shouted Draco, abruptly getting out of bed 'I can't believe you think that low of me!'<br>Draco, already standing up but still a little groggy from all the over sleeping, went straight to the door, pushed Zabini to the side and made way to the common room, absent mindedly forgetting about the fact the he was still wearing his pajamas.

'Draco, I don't think that outfit is proper for breakfast, unless you're stating some new rule, if that's the case me and Goyle will change into...' but Draco interrupted Crabbe before he could finish.  
>'I'll go change, proceed to the Great Hall without me, and take that devil Zabini with you' said the slightly flushed fair-haired boy he walked towards the dormitory again.<br>'What's wrong with him?' asked Goyle.  
>'Finally realized what we all have' whispered Blaise.<br>'Oh! Good thing he finally noticed mornings are way too good to waste on waking up early, staying in bed is just so much more rewarding...' said Crabbe in the middle of chewing a muffin that had apparently showed up out of nowhere.  
>'Where'd you get that?' asked both Goyle and Blaise simultaneously.<br>'Under my bed...this morning...kept it in my cloak in case I got hungry'  
>'Really Crabbe...really' Said both boys, yet again, in unison voices.<p>

* * *

><p>Harry Potter, the great Harry Potter had kissed Draco Malfoy full on the mouth under the effect of a very powerful Felix Felicis...and he had liked it. A scandal, but perhaps not really; Harry was beyond avoiding it now, he was just coming at terms with himself, with his own foreign reaction.<br>'Harry, I must tell you mate; I did not expect that show yesterday. I mean...what went through Malfoy's head to suddenly kiss you?' Ron sat on his own bed, face resting on his hands, still sleepy and with a drool mark on his face.  
>'I don't know Ron, but he's really not that bad' Harry, apparently, wasn't properly awake yet, which led him to say...well, a little too much 'and he kissed me with tongue and everything'.<br>'What? Harry! Are you serious mate? Aren't you supposed to be mortal enemies or something? Like...don't you hate his guts?' Ron wore an expression of shear horror.  
>'Hum...no, not really...Ha! Just kidding!' he wasn't, and that was shocking.<br>'Atrocious really, yesterday was simply...atrocious' Ron took that as the cue to leave and made his way to the door 'see you downstairs!'  
>Harry allowed himself to slide out of bed, removing the warm covers that enveloped his body and touching the cold floor with his bare feet. It was another day of History of Magic with the only dead professor in the entire school and, much to Harry's dismay, Potion's with Snape.<br>He didn't really hate Snape per say, bollocks, he didn't even hate Draco...hum, he meant Malfoy. He did hate Voldemort thought, quite obviously.  
>'Ah...Ron, you can go on without me' whispered Harry, still lost in his thoughts and failing to notice it had been a while since Ron left.<br>He rummaged through his trunk, successfully removing clean robes and a Hogwarts uniform. He removed his pajamas and underwear, slowly; and just as slowly dressing his outfit for the day. Finally, he did something terribly unusual, he looked in the mirror. The image he saw was one of a flushed boy with a sleepy look, messy hair and bright green eyes. It stared at him.  
>He placed his old round spectacles on his face and left the dorm, looking even more flushed. In his mind was Malfoy, just like it had been during the whole morning.<br>If that mirror had been Erised's, it would've shown him Draco beside him, smiling tenderly at his boyish features.

* * *

><p><strong>The *hum* healthy competition between Harry and Draco will start next chapter, as they hurriedly walk towards Potion's and meet, with much fret and discussion, as the challenge itself starts on that very same class.<strong> **Let's just say that Snape was never so shocked or discontent as he was when he left Potion's that day...and perhaps a little amused.**


End file.
